


Mille Basia, Deinde Cento

by BlueSkiedandClear



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Biting, But she loves Hannibal, Canon-Typical Violence, Crying, Cunnilingus, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, F/F, Female Characters, Genderbending, Humiliation, Infidelity, Jealousy, Kissing, Lies, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Morbid, Mutual Masturbation, Obsession, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Slapping, Smitten Hannibal Lecter, Smut, This is quite dark, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Will is a manipulative little jerk in this, in her way, just a bit, read the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSkiedandClear/pseuds/BlueSkiedandClear
Summary: World-wide famous actress Annabelle Lecter starts a heated affair with her student, the talented but whimsical Vera Graham, gorgeous, liar and unfaithful. Love is somewhere, lurking in the dark.* I must advice you, this is very, very dark. I won't linger in violence, the characters will be more or less fine, but this is not my usual fluff. Furthermore, this is my first femslash, I hope I won't mess up too much.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 10





	1. Phaedra

[](https://ibb.co/sb8qg1j)  
[anonymous html hosting](https://it.imgbb.com/)  


Someone pushes a bunch of roses in her hands, Annabelle puts a smile on her face, the curtain heavy and red in front of her eyes. A swish, and the audience appears, applauding. These are usual noises, something which can ground her. She bows her head, thanking, her body still shivering from the play.

Phaedra is an intense character. A woman gone crazy for love.

_And the same is happening to you, Belle._

Miss Lecter shakes gingerly her head, bathing in cameras' flashes and the lights of the stage. She's not here, not tonight, the actress thinks. A deaf thud in her chest tells her that she is never too much far.

The door of her dressing room is unlocked, and Annabelle sighs. Of course she's here. And it's a relief, and it's a curse. She steps inside the little room, and is careful to lock the door. Vera's reflection in the large mirror smiles to her from her favourite chair, black leather and plenty of space for two. Annabelle ignores her, placing the roses in a vase. More bunches await her, cards nested inside. Congratulations from admirers, real or hypocrites, it doesn't matter. Annabelle Lecter is world-wide famous, her plays and movies awarded multiple times. Sometimes, she wonders if those bootlickers would be so enthusiastic about her, if they knew her in real life.

She gives her shoulders to the girl in her chair:

“ Have you seen the play, Vera? ” She asks.

“ Of course not. I don't need to see it, to know you've been incredible, as ever. ” She replies, in a light tone. There is a little squeak of skin against leather:

“ Don't you wanna know how I spent my time, waiting for you, miss Lecter? ” Vera adds, in a teasing tone. A wave of lust runs over Annabelle, suddenly, and she turns, slowly, trying to collect herself.

Vera Graham, her most promising student and her lover for six months, wears a floral-patterned minidress, which leaves her creamy, slender thighs naked and open, to show a clear absence of any undergarments, and a slow, thick pool of release wetting the leather under her legs. Annabelle spots the pink plastic of the rabbit vibrator placed in its natural set.

“ Having fun? ” She asks, approaching the girl and placing her hands by both sides of her head. Vera smiles, again, devilish and angelic at one time:

“ Not so much, without you. ” She rebukes, in a sweet voice.

Annabelle knows it would be for the best to leave her to her little games, but precious Vera is a manipulator. One gifted with too much empathy, furthermore. The girl always knows that Annabelle likes some relief, after a tricky play. And God knows if Racine's _Phaedra_ is hard. The girl knows everything about her idolized mentor, now. That she likes to find her well-prepared for her, too.

Annabelle contemplates her dollish beloved for a moment, then, she pulls the rabbit vibrator out kindly, tearing a soft moan from those plump limps, and licks it clean, savouring the taste. Vera's cheeks are flushed with desire, when the older woman brings her closer for a kiss, giving her back her own flavour.

Vera's mouth was Annabelle's first fixation, when she knew her: lips like a ripe cherry, which proved capable of so many expressions, hate, disdain, love, desperation. Never too open, never too close, always bent at the right angle to give the emotions she wanted. Watching them work around words, sighs and cries was maddening for Annabelle Lecter. Maddening. She wished to kiss her since she knew her, it was an overpowering desire. To feel that talented tongue in her own mouth.

They were in the backstage, alone, when it happened for the first time. After a heated rehearsal, for _Venus in Fur,_ Vera was brushing her hair, and Annabelle studied her, smoking. Vera looked at her, and confessed that she touched herself repeatedly, thinking abot her smoking. Annabelle found her lips pressed on hers beyond every better judgement, and discovered that her talented student was sweet, intoxicating, and a total damnation.

Vera is a flippant girl. Changeable as the moon, Annabelle thought, sometimes, in moments of massive frustration. They've argued, just a couple of days ago, because Annabelle found her with another girl, a classmate, moreover. It's not the first time it happens. They scream at each other, cry, and fuck senseless everytime, after.

Annabelle didn't expect to find her at the theatre, tonight. But Vera is a flippant girl, one who likes to keep her lover to the edge, who can disappear for days, who can appear naked at your door unannounced. Or with a sex toy firmly driven in her cunt.

In every way, Annabelle adores her.

She places the vibrator on her vanity, and resumes in kissing her young darling, digging her fingers in her rich, lavish chestnut locks. She moves her lips slowly, in a torturous pace, just to torment her wild girl for a while. Vera moans softly, biting gingerly her lips, laving her mouth with her tongue. Annabelle lets her go, abruptly, and mouths her way along her throat, her collarbones, digging her teeth in their deep curves. She sets herself on the chair, and grabs Vera for her legs, dragging their bodies to collide. Pressing her chest on her lover's little, exquisite breasts, she feel very clearly the pointy hardness of her nipples, teasing hers with a soft friction. Vera has began to pant, now, her gorgeous face congested with desire:

“ Belle... Belle, fuck me. ” She begs, pliant, misleading. The girl simply loves teasing, but Annabelle knows she's still far from her breaking point. She's extremely sensitive, though, very receptive. The actress catches between her lips one of her nipples, tracing every wrinkle, sucking lightly. It becomes warm and hard as iron against her palate, and Vera laces her fingers between the long strands of ash blonde hair of her expert partner, whining a little. Relentless, Annabelle kisses her body from her chest to her mons pubis, sliding a bit backwards, planting her knees on the floor. Just before digging her head between her thighs, Annabelle Lecter looks in the blue ocean eyes of Vera Graham, twenty-five years old of beauty, whom she loves more than everyone and everything else. She finds a glint of depravity in their waves, and she would die for her.

Vera cries loud, exhales deep, when Annabelle devours her clitoris. Her hot breath teases the thin skin like a spurt of molten lava:

“ Oh, Belle... Belle! ” Vera breathes. Annabelle smiles against her, and brushes her fingers on her calves, keeping them wide apart. Kitten-licks between her labia majora and minor, and deep sucking on her well-lubricated clitoris, are soon enough to have her trembling and shaking, chocking on her breath. Her nails scratch on her scalp, tugging her hair, and Annabelle grimaces at her urgency. When Annabelle starts to fuck her with her tongue, Vera has tears in her eyes.

“ Let me come, please, Belle... ” The girl begs, overwhelmed, but the actress stops. Vera gasps, shocked, and tugs Annabelle's hair with vicious rage:

“ Who... who told you to stop? ” She hisses. Annabelle, in retort, bites her thigh, until she breaks the skin. Vera cries, and squirms, trying to kick the other woman off her, but Annabelle pins her down:

“ Do you think I can forgive you, out of nowhere? Don't you know you deserve a little punishment for the other night? ” Annabelle whispers against her mouth, trapping lightly her tongue between her teeth, to prevent her from talking. Her mouth is shiny for come and spit, and her fingers fumble between her legs. Vera arches her spine, when a finger, then two ravage her insides. She tears away her mouth from the other's one, to breathe:

“ F-fuck you, baby...” She growls low, a half-smile on her swollen lips.

“ In a while. ” Annabelle replies, crooking her fingers to caress her most sensitive spot. Vera whines:

“ If... I-i-f I'll make you... come, oh, baby... will you forgive me? ” She pants, her climax pooling in her belly in a growing tide.

“ You have to do your best, sweetheart. ” Annabelle declares, kissing her again, ravenous, her fingers relentless inside her pussy.

Vera is almost out of breath, eyes closed, head tilted backwards, so close to orgasm, her body tense like a string, when Annabelle stops again.

The girl grows for real:

“ Fuck! ”

Annabelle laughs softly, cupping one of her breast, pressing little kisses around the nipple:

“ Just a little bit, love. You have to earn your reward. ” She says, again on her mouth, so calm and patient. Vera tries to slap her, but Annabelle catches her hand, and starts sucking her fingers, one by one:

“ You can do more useful things, with these pretty fingers of yours. ” She affirms, and guides her hand on her own breast, then between her thighs.

Annabelle is still completely dressed, but Vera is not a stupid girl: quickly, she opens the zip of her pants, and her dexterous fingers crawl their way inside the other woman's underwear. For a moment, the girl enjoys the sensation of soaked satin on her skin, then she draws little circles around the labia minor, already blissfully wet. Annabelle moans, and brings her fingers back inside her. As always, their stares lock, while they masturbate each other with intent and dedication, mouths meeting from then to then for brief, wet kisses. Their free hands shake, trying their way along arms, jaws, hair, heartbeats erratic and breathes stuttering around moans, whispers and praises. The obscene, slick sound of skin on skin like music in their ears, hips rocking, chasing a long desired release.

With a little jerk, finally, Vera comes first, moaning desperate, tilting her head backwards, her sight white, struggling to breathe. She collects herself enough to put more force in her ministrations, masturbating Annabelle at a punishing pace:

“ Come for me, my love, come for me...” She urges her, whispering in her ear. The choked sigh and the thick splash of come she receives in reward, makes her smile wide, while burying her face in Annabelle's hair.

The actress has eyes full of tears: she caresses her little, whimsical lover with affection, inhaling her cheap, candy-sweet perfume:

“ You'll be the death of me, little nymph. Am I not enough for your appetite? ” She asks, voice broken, heart beating furiously.

Vera leans in her touch:

“ Oh, baby, you're more than enough. I fuck around, it's true, but I make love just to you. ” She promises. It's a lie, Annabelle knows it very well. Vera may feel attraction for her, but love is something she can't conceive. Annabelle, too, was sure, before, she knew nothing about love. But she loves her vicious, perverted, inconstant Vera. A name false like her soul.

But she want to keep her, anyway. Even at its extreme consequences.

It's a dangerous thought.


	2. Elektra

“ Miss Lecter? Annabelle? ”

She raises her head from her notes, at the call. Framed by the door, stands Alana Bloom. Remarkable talent, cerulean, sweet eyes, alabaster complexion and everyone's friend. Boring. Annabelle smiles at her, polite as ever:

“ Please, come in. ”

The girl sits in front of the teacher with a shy smile. This girl-next-door has something to be ashamed of, but she's not here to talk about it, at least not immediately.

“ I was wondering about the script...” She begins, but a light rap at the door interrupts her. Vera appears, smiling brightly:

“ Belle, I brought you breakfast...” She announces, but her smile fades away quickly, seeing the office already taken by someone else who isn't Annabelle. The latter stands quickly, apologising, and reaches for the girl outside the room, careful to give her shoulders to the door:

" What are you doing here?" Annabelle asks. Vera shows a bag and a cup of coffee:

" As I said, I brought you breakfast, but if you're busy…" The girls rebukes, with a little pout on her lips. Typical of her, blaming others for things she did. Annabelle sighs:

" Thank you. And don't call me Belle in front of others." She replies, a mixture of fondness and annoyance in her voice.

" Why not? Sweet Alana right there has already tasted me. Is she's going to do the same to you?" Vera retorts, viciously.

Annabelle stares away for a second, fighting the urge to scold the girl, or yell at her: the nerve she has.

" Don't fuck with me, ok? Will you be at the rehearsal? " She replies, trying not to catch her provocations.

Vera smiles, sly:

" Of course." She confirms.

" Good. Don't be late, as always. And read the script." Annabelle recommends.

Vera pulls her instantly for the briefest of kisses:

" Yes, miss Lecter. "

Annabelle flushes, and cough to hide her embarrassment. She steps back in the office, places her breakfast on the desk, and sits again, gesturing to Alana to resume her speech.

She knows she's too polite to comment the scene, but she is aware of her deep red cheeks.

Alana is perplexed by the role her acting teacher has entrusted her: she doesn't think the main character, Elektra, in the Von Hofmannstahl's rendition is good for her. Annabelle knows too well the role is not fitting for her, but she can't justify herself about the real reason for her choice:

" I just wanted to explore other possibilities about you, Alana. Your acting skills are various, it seems just fair training them in many fields." Annabelle says.

Alana glances at her, shy:

" It's not my intention to contradict you, but you know that Vera can play a character like Elektra much better than me. " She declares.

" Vera has skills, and a certain persona. But I want to cultivate many talents." Annabelle replies. The girl looks at her, hesitant:

" Are you really objective about her? " Her eyes run to the bag and the cup of coffee.

Annabelle sighs, trying to hold back a pang of irritation:

" I'm not the one without borders, miss Bloom. Anyway, I appreciated your discretion, after the… accident. " Annabelle states. It's an elegant way to describe it.

Alana turns red:

" I really didn't know anything -" She begins, but Annabelle interrupts her, kindly:

" You don't need to worry about it. We're all adults. And again, I appreciate your discretion."

She really can't be more explicit than this. But miss Bloom is a clever girl, even if boring and naive.

" Thank you for your time, miss Lecter." She says, standing and leaving.

The pain au chocolate tastes a little bitter, after.

Of course, as the wicked, mischievous thing she is, during the rehearsal, Vera has to be annoying. She slurs her lines, she pretends to forget the words, and she keeps complaining about how too much hot is the stage, undressing herself to the only tank top. After a torturous hour, Annabelle gives a break to everyone, than grabs Vera for her arm, takes her aside and hisses:

" Are you trying to provoke my ire? You're succeeding, Vera." She promises. The girl makes a face:

" I'm not the one acting idiotic, here. Really, Belle? Chrysotemis? To me? The most stupid character ever?" She retorts, smart-ass.

Annabelle has to hold back a mocking laugh:

" Someone must put you down, dear. " She replies. Vera glances at her with a naughty look:

" I think you already did, many times. "

Annabelle ignores her:

" You will be Chrysothemis, darling, or you can wait the next production."

Her blue eyes become cold, slicky rocks:

" Oh, yeah, we will see, _darling."_ Vera whispers, venom in every word.

Annabelle watches her walking away, musing about how would it be to grasp her fingers around that ivory throat.

That night, miss Lecter has a dinner with her agent and some patrons. A peaceful business, with some lively chats and a couple of drinks.

Watching the city lights from the restaurant's terrace, Annabelle wishes for Vera to be there. The girl is no really sociable, all she do is to retort sassy lines and flirt with no real interest, but she has seen her true colors: she can be charming, if she wants, and she can fold basically everyone at her will.

Her dark, dominant demeanor is just an evolution of this. Annabelle knows her break points, but has given her free access to hers, too. It's a dangerous game.

Sometimes, Annabelle is certain that it'll end in tears, the thing between them. Vera is too wild, too much heartless to be contained. And all Annabelle wants is to hold her, tight. Like trying to hold fire. They will be burned to death, until ashes will be all the remnants.

Annabelle checks her phone, fingers lingering on the contacts. She wants to hear her voice. What's she is doing, right now? Jealousy simmer in her stomach like a revolting soup, she can't just trust her. And she would. She can't really love her, and yet is all she can do, want to do.

Her commensals call her, inviting her for some early night shopping.

Every shop window Annabelle sees, has something she would give to Vera. A necklace. New perfume, more refined. A coat.

In a boutique, she finds a little chenille black dress, that she can't really just leave there. Vera would be utterly lovely in that soft, dark fabric. And Annabelle thinks of her, every minute.

When she comes back home, she sees light pouring from under the door: startled, she hears music, and confusion is replaced by a mild anger, and a stream of anticipation.

Vera is there, in her living room, an oversized grey sweater on black thighs, long chocolate curls disheveled on her naked shoulders. Her soft expression, sweet eyes and no makeup, it's just the cherry on top. And the glass of wine she holds between her slender fingers.

Annabelle tries to keep herself stiff:

" I think I gave you the keys just for emergencies." She says, dryly, putting away her coat.

Vera looks at her, sipping her wine:

" But I had an emergency, Belle." She replies, innocent.

" Are you drinking my Batard-Montrachét? I hope you let it breath, at least. " Annabelle observes, and receveing no reply, she sighs:

" And what your emergency is, Vera?" She pushes, knowing very well her answer.

" I need an emergency fuck date with my stubborn girlfriend. " Vera explains, grinning, voice sweet like syrup.

Annabelle keeps her stern face:

" Am I your girlfriend, dear? " She asks.

Vera flutters her eyelashes at her:

" Aren't you?" She rebukes, still playing dumb.

Annabelle walks towards her, takes her glass and empties it:

" You tell me. You are the one fucking around, lying constantly. " She hisses, grabbing her and pulling her against her body, speaking on her lips.

Capricious as a nymph, the girl jerks away from her grasp:

" You're fucking annoying, Belle, do you know that? " Vera bitches, in a whiny tone. She folds her arms and turns to face the other woman:

" The stupid Chrysothemis thing is just a revenge, right?" She says, and then she takes a jarring, mockery tone:

" Ohh, are your feelings hurt, miss Lecter? Do you think of me licking some other's pussy? Do you see them pushing a strap-on between my legs, pegging me until I scream? Do you think, Annabelle, you're the only one who can please me? You, the great Annabelle Lec-"

Annabelle doesn't let her finish, grasps her wrist and twists them behind her back. Her amber eyes seem on fire, her fangs exposed in a snarl:

" Don't. Vera, just don't. You don't want me to be your enemy, and you know that very well. " She whispers, in a deadly tone.

Vera laughs in her face, grinning for discomfort:

" Or what you'll do? Cry, you baby?"

Annabelle stares at her:

" You'll never see a stage in your life, I promise. " She swears.

A bit of Vera's bravado seems to flat down:

" So, it'll be blackmail your solution? Why don't you start to act as a woman, and fight for me? " She spits out, eyes glassed with tears.

The other lets her go immediately, struck:

" What should I do, Vera? Slap all the little sluts you bed? Do you want me to make a scene everytime I find you with someone else? " She asks, sarcastic.

" You should give me the roles I deserve, fuck! Why am I never the main character? You're clipping my wings. " Vera shouts.

Annabelle is not new to her tantrums, and she sighs heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose:

" You know how I enhance you. You're my assistant, you write the scripts, you're the only one whom I discuss important matters to. I'll bring you to real stages, Vera. Eventually Hollywood. But I can't be too much obvious, and you know it very well." She explains.

Vera has still her stubborn face:

" You're just envious of me. And you think I would run away with some other woman. " She says, with the full intent of hurting:

" Maybe I should. I'm sick of your pretentious bullshits. I'm finding someone else to fuck me properly and give me all I want." She chants in a shrill tone.

Her sweet Vera is playing with fire. Annabelle has some dark sides, which the girl can trigger like no one else. Quickly, she's on her again, digging her fingers in her hair and pulling the strands, scratching lightly her scalp, enough to let her feel a sting of pain:

" And who other else than me will stand your childish whines? Your pretty face won't be enough, darling. They'll throw you again in the miserable dumpster where I found you." She hisses, twisting her hair in her hand.

Vera lets out a half-growl:

" You're kicking low, miss Lecter. How meager of you. " She rebukes, meanwhile pressing against her.

Strange, wild creature, turned on by humiliation. Annabelle is always extremely fascinated by her:

" I'm merely at your same level, sweetheart. Do you want me to fall a little lower? " She whispers, against her mouth.

Vera sighs, leaning in her hold:

" Yes. Do it." Vera murmurs, in a shaky breath, her nipples rock hard under the thin cotton of her sweater.

" Ask me please. "

" Please, Belle. "

Annabelle smiles, catching her mouth in a ravenous kiss. Vera moans instantly, rubbing her body against the other's with hunger. The Batard-Montrachét tastes like waters from Heaven behind her filthy, blasphemous lips. Annabelle grasps her ass, lifting her little weight in her arms, ravaging her tongue, her throat, nuzzling the delicious groove behind her breasts. Vera's hands are exploding splinters in her hair, her scent intoxicating, and sickening sweet.

Annabelle is careful to lay her on her satin sheets, next to the displayed dress. The girl notices it immediately, and holds her lover for a moment at a distance:

" Do you want me to wear it?" She asks, her eyes shiny from lust and greed. Sweet, sinful being.

Annabelle nods, and Vera undresses herself in mere moments, to change her clothes.

When she's ready, Annabelle looks at her, until her eyes burn. Then, she kneels between her welcoming legs, and starts to devour her creamy, ivory skin.

Soon, Vera's thighs and her calves are rosy for the ministrations of Annabelle's expert teeth and tongue. Vera emits little groans, mixed with praises and curses, her hands sliding continuously towards her neglected sex, but Annabelle keeps in brushing them away:

" You will come by me, or you won't, understood, honey?" She warns her, caressing under the chenille covering her belly. Vera nods, arching her spine, her hair a dark aura around her flushed face.

Annabelle presses her body completely on her, pinning her hands above her head, covering all her naked flesh with kitten-licks, kisses and small bites. It's just an amuse-bouche, to made her girl pliant and malleable. Her ankles are chained around Annabelle's waist, the soles of her feet slipping against the silk of her dress, in an impatient pace.

When Vera starts to shake, and is on the verge of tears, Annabelle takes mercy of her, and undresses herself, allowing her lover to respond a bit to her attentions.

Her girl kisses all her face, in a frantic, messy way, kneading her generous breasts, and rocking her hips to seek a little friction. Their mouths find the other's one from time to time, little smacks and pants between them.

Vera's silky release starts to stain Annabelle's thighs, and the rim of her new dress, and Annabelle digs her nails in her beloved's back, tearing shaky whines from her.

Then her hands grasps the solid cheeks of her ass, teasing with the fingertips at her soaked entrance.

" Belle, touch me! " The girl implores, in a breath.

" You don't deserve this, you know that? " Annabelle whispers in her ear, biting lightly the lobe. Vera laces her arms around her neck, placing herself on her lap, her exquisite cunt in the perfect position to be pleased:

" I know, I know it, my dearest Belle. Punish me. Torture my pussy as you want… Just touch me…" She babbles, no dignity left.

" Be careful about what you wish, love. " Annabelle warns her, leaving the bed, to fumble in the drawer. Vera moans a protest, but she falls silent, when she feels the cold touch of a belt leather wrapped around her wrists, and two softer stripes of fabric closing her eyes and her mouth.

A thrill of anticipation shakes her body, and the sweet smell of peach-scented lube fills her nose. What follows, though, is not what she expects.

The tip of the strap-on teases her entrance with delicious roughness, and the girl grins her teeth: as always Annabelle punishes her with a sort of _contrappasso._

Soon, she finds herself dripping, while the plastic rubs between her labias and her clitoris in a relentless motion, up and down, right and left.

Vera squirms, biting her bottom lip:

" Just fuck me, damn you! " She growls, and then screams, when the toy thrusts her insides in one, vicious push.

Annabelle doesn't give her the time to catch her breath, and begins to load with all her strength, keeping her legs open forcefully, her hips snapping fluidly, but without any mercy.

In a few moments, Vera is hyperventilating, her chest pounding madly, and Annabelle frees her mouth, to let her voice and breaths out.

The lovely girl is a total mess, pulling her arms trapped in the belt, lifting her hips rhythmically to make the dildo sink deeper, trashing her head to seek pleasure and trying, vainly, to ease the discomfort.

" Harder… Harder! " She cries wantonly, desperate. With a snarl, Annabelle lifts one her legs above her shoulder to increase the pace, and pins the girl down, pressing her breasts on the other's one:

" Listen to me…" Annabelle gasps, her breaths erratic: " No one… No one is going to fuck you like this, never… you will never lay another woman, do you understand? Say it." She commands, rolling her hips.

Vera whines, caked in sweat, wonderfully flushed:

" No one, never, I promise…"

Annabelle smirks and sucks briefly at her neck, before biting. She clenches until she tastes blood, then soothes the mark with her tongue:

" You can be a whore as you like it, but only for me. Say it. " The woman growls, low.

Vera exhales another helpless moans:

" I'm your whore, yours! " She cries, shaking:

" Let me come, Belle…" She begs, in a fleeble voice. Her cunt is swollen and the girl is clearly exhausted, her neglected clit over sensitive, and she positively shrieks, when Annabelle brushes against it with her fingertips, in a casual way:

" Don't you dare disrespect me again. You're mine. Mine. Mine. " She declares, punctuating every word with a thrust.

Vera is sobbing now, clearly in pain:

" All you want, all you want… Let me come, I beg you! I'm yours, yours. I love you, I love you so much… Let me come, ple-please. "

Seeing her suffering, seeing her finally tamed is too sweet to no comply her will. Annabelle places effectively her fingers on her clit and keeps pushing inside her, moving her fingers at the same pace.

Vera exhales a trembling, watery pant, arches her spine and finally comes with a long moan. Her release is a clear, intoxicating venom, and she falls on the mattress, boneless and breathless.

Annabelle contemplates her wasted figure for a while, still amazed by her perfect beauty, then removes the band from her eyes, and picks delicately one of her slender hands to masturbate with it.

Vera watches her with hooded eyelids, crooking a little her fingers to help her, moving the tips in small circles around her clit, and bites her lips, watching Annabelle climaxing. Then, she licks her release away and let her hand fall again, resting still.

She feels Annabelle laying beside her, and after a thick silence, the girl whispers:

" I love you, more than everything. "

Annabelle rolls slowly, embraces her and sinks her face in her disheveled, sweaty, tangled hair:

" Liar. My sweet, sweet liar. " She murmurs, and after another moment she leaves the bed to go shower. After some seconds of hesitation, Vera joins her.

The girl agrees to be pressed against the tiles of the elegant shower of Annabelle's bathroom, where she washes her with care. Vera feels her sex waking up again with interest, and wonders if she's really the insatiable slut she plays to be.

When the spray caresses her pussy, while she's busy devouring Annabelle's cunt, she thinks she has an answer.

Annabelle treats the bite and then spend almost an hour brushing her hair. Miss Lecter loves her chocolate, shiny locks. They stay silent during the whole operation, quietly listening each other's breath, and is just when they lay in bed again that Vera speaks again:

" So, are you giving me Elektra, now? " She asks, in the dark. Annabelle is lulling herself in the soup of shame, lust, exasperation, rage that Vera leaves in her body everytime, and sighs:

" Yes, you can have her." She concedes, at last. Outside the bed, she can't really win against her little beast.


End file.
